


like everything else here

by harperuth



Series: i met you in the summer [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Knotting, Post-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, consensual but secret surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/pseuds/harperuth
Summary: “Soundwave: has no stuff,” Soundwave said, distaste tripping over the word. Jazz laughed again.“Come on,” He loosened his plating just enough that Soundwave could move his digits again, “You liked some of my stuff a lot. There’s gotta be something we haven’t done that you wanna give a go.”
Relationships: Jazz/Soundwave
Series: i met you in the summer [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828810
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	like everything else here

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'knotting' with jazz/soundwave
> 
> title from 'yours and mine' by fountains of wayne
> 
> more detailed warnings regarding the secret surgery in the end notes

“Soundy, baby,” Jazz wasn’t wheedling, absolutely not. He was _seducing_.

Sort of.

“Designation: Soundwave,” Soundwave said, cutting his vowels down even more than usual. Jazz let his strings cut, collapsing across Soundwave’s lap.

“There’s gotta be _something_ ,” He pouted up. Soundwave didn’t look moved.

“Interface with Jazz: beyond acceptable,” Soundwave said. Jazz stretched, letting his plating gaps widen to show off the wires and protomesh beneath them. He knew, even with the visor, that Soundwave was watching.

“Acceptable, huh?” He let his engine purr.

“Beyond,” Soundwave corrected, digits sliding into one of Jazz’s hip seams to tweak at his primary reflex relay. Jazz flinched, laughter rising unbidden.

“No fair,” He slicked his plating back down, trapping Soundwave’s digits, “We always try my stuff, I wanna try one of yours.”

“Soundwave: has no _stuff_ ,” Soundwave said, distaste tripping over the word. Jazz laughed again.

“Come on,” He loosened his plating just enough that Soundwave could move his digits again, “You liked some of my stuff a _lot_. There’s gotta be something we haven’t done that you wanna give a go.”

Jazz wasn’t Autobot Spymaster for nothing. Even as Soundwave was his opposite and equal in every way that mattered, he still couldn’t hide the little tell of his digits stuttering in their attentions on Jazz’s wires. Jazz relaxed further, letting his legs fall open just a little in invitation, “I mean, you liked that thing with the—”

Soundwave tweaked his relay again. Jazz grinned up at him, “Something the matter, darling?”

“Jazz: not as funny as he thinks he is,” Soundwave said, and Jazz laughed again. He loved Soundwave, but a fate somewhere was laughing at him ending up with such a prudish bot. Jazz knew his smile was softening, but he couldn’t stop it. Soundwave’s mask slid back, the same soft smile mirrored back at him.

“Hi,” Jazz said, just as stupid as the first time he’d seen Soundwave’s mouth.

“Hello,” Soundwave said, voice deeper and melodic without the filters. Jazz relaxed further, all hints of any seduction lost.

“I just want you to have anything you want,” Jazz admitted, pressing up into Soundwave’s digits, “I’ve got favors to call in. It can be anything.”

“Hm,” Soundwave’s digits trailed away from his hip joint to brush against his panel. 

“Anything,” Jazz said, spark fluttering at the considering moue to Soundwave’s lips.

\- - -

“You’re not telling me,” Jazz said flatly, staring Glit down with his best ‘I have several weapons hidden in places you couldn’t begin to guess.’

Glit stared back, completely unmoved. 

Damn. Even Ratchet could usually be cowed with that one on occasion. Jazz sighed, “You realize this is ridiculous, considering I’m gonna wake up with whatever it is and know by then?”

“Will you?” Glit said, perfectly even. Jazz narrowed his optics behind his visor. Glit didn’t flinch. 

“What the _fuck_ , mech?” Jazz sat back, kicking his legs where they hung off the medberth, “You sure you ain’t some kinda Spec Ops?”

“I’m a doctor,” Glit didn’t even smirk, still staring Jazz down like the world could end all over again and he wouldn’t even notice, “Now lay back and let me get you offline.”

“In any other context I’d probably stab you for that,” Jazz mused, but swung around and laid down.

“You’d try,” Glit said, then got an anaesthetic plug into Jazz’s medical port before he could reply.

\- - -

“Soundwaaaave,” Jazz whined, rolling his panel up onto Soundwave’s thigh, “Can I open up? Glit cleared me, you know he cleared me, please, lemme open up.”

“Hmm,” Soundwave nosed at his cheek, dropping a kiss here and there, “Are you sure you want to?”

Jazz shuddered, turning to catch Soundwave in a kiss, “You’re teasing me.”

Soundwave sat up, pressing the entirety of his servo over Jazz’s panel for him to push into, “Perhaps. You like being teased.”

Jazz threw his helm back, arching into the touch, “This is for the _stuff_ conversation isn’t it.”

Soundwave kept his servo where it was, leaning down to murmur in Jazz’s audial, “Jazz: has stuff.”

Jazz convulsed, electricity crackling across his plating. He gasped a vent as soon as he was able to relax back into the berth. He stared up at Soundwave, optics wide. He didn’t even know when his visor had lifted away, “Um—?”

Soundwave’s mouth crashed down on to his. Jazz whimpered, sensor net still misfiring, Soundwave’s servo on his panel too much and not enough. He ripped his mouth away to gasp, vents suddenly not drawing enough air into his frame, “What?”

“Tactile overload,” Soundwave said, drawing his nose down Jazz’s face to nip at his collar faring. Jazz focused on not hyperventilating.

“Haven’t,” He gasped, “Haven’t had one of those since—Primus—since I was right outta the Forge.”

“Two weeks abstaining and you’re right back there, hm?” Soundwave chuckled.

“Two weeks of nothing but torture,” Jazz retorted, “Also, weeks? And you mock me about my human slang.”

“It’s a tidy bit of timekeeping. I like sevens,” Soundwave said.

Jazz laughed, groaning when Soundwave shifted his mouth up to lick at the vibration of his vocalizer, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Maybe,” Soundwave agreed, which did more than anything else to tell Jazz just how charged up he was.

“Maybe, he says,” Jazz arched his back as Soundwave continued to trail bites and kisses down his chassis, “Just maybe, he’s ridiculous. Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Soundwave agreed, before licking a hot stripe over Jazz’s panel, doing _something_ at the same time to release the locking mechanism that had been on there since he’d woken up from his still mysterious surgery. Jazz’s spike pressurized so fast it almost hurt, smacking Soundwave in the face. 

He giggled, just on the edge of unhinged, “Babe.”

“Mm,” Soundwave didn’t seem deterred, shifting only to take Jazz’s spike in his mouth and suck.

Jazz tried to say something, but the only thing his vocalizer was capable of producing was static. Even with the tactile overload taking the edge off, the lack of touch to his array for _two weeks_ made him feel hypersensitive. He knew he _wasn’t_ about to overload again so soon, but his sensor net thought it might.

Soundwave pulled off slowly, glossa running across each possible ridge and inlay as he went. He stopped with just the tip in his mouth, glossa flicking over Jazz’s transfluid channel. Jazz’s pedes scrabbled at the berth, getting under his knees so he could push his hips up, chasing the wet warmth of Soundwave’s mouth.

Soundwave _let him_.

Jazz almost collapsed back again as he thrust up into Soundwave’s mouth, and Soundwave did nothing but spiral open his intake for Jazz to fit his spike in. More static spilled from his vocalizer as Soundwave only curled his servos, big servos, around Jazz hips, digits digging into his aft and encouraging his movement. Soundwave hummed, the deep vibration working over all of Jazz’s array.

Jazz followed Soundwave’s urging, continuing to thrust up into his mouth, feedback crashing through his sensornet at an irresponsible pace. Something tightened at the base of his spike and he paused, poised at the edge of overload. Soundwave urged his hips back to the berth and took his spike to the housing, his intake occasionally flexing. Jazz trembled, doing everything he could to hold off.

A soft tap at his firewalls. 

Jazz dropped them, letting Soundwave filter into his processor. Jazz tried to follow the paths he was going down, but soon enough he’d lost him. Suddenly something new lit up off a processing tree he’d never noticed before.

‘ _Trust me?_ ’ Soundwave floated across his processor. 

Jazz didn’t answer in words, just thought. Years of getting caught in Soundwave’s traps, knowing he was going to survive escape. Letting a medic, a _Decepticon_ medic, put him under without knowing what was going to happen when he went. The feeling of now, his spike cradled in Soundwave’s intake, his processor in Soundwave’s servos.

Sheer _love_ drenched his processor, and strange protocols seized his frame.

“Wha—?” Jazz struggled back for a second, but Soundwave followed him, keeping his lips pressed to Jazz’s spike housing.

Jazz could only let the protocols run their course, trying to run ahead of them just to see what they _did_. Overload continued to rush closer and closer as the tightness at the base of his spike doubled back and expanded then...then _literally_ expanded. Jazz’s hydraulics locked up and his plating trembled. The base of his spike expanded slowly, locking himself behind Soundwave’s lips.

“Soundwave,” He gasped, shaking enough that his plating chimed.

‘ _Love_ ,’ Soundwave thought.

Overload rushed through him hard enough to knock him into a soft reboot. Jazz took his last cognizant moments to scramble for Soundwave’s servo, locking their digits together. He knocked out completely to Soundwave’s laughter in his processor, curling around the text string _knew you had stuff_.

\- - -

“Drinks?” Jazz pushed off the wall he’d been leaning on, just in the shadows.

Glit didn’t jump or stop walking, just glanced at Jazz with an uninterested sniff, “You stink.”

“Probably,” Jazz said brightly. He’d waited until Soundwave had fallen into a forced recharge, zooming out without visiting the washracks.

“Charming,” Glit said, but Jazz followed him towards the bar block that he’d taken a turn for.

“To some,” Jazz said, letting a little bit of his glumness filter into his tone. Glit snorted.

“Angling for more friends?” Glit side-eyed him, “A popular bot like you?”

Jazz ambled along next to him, considering his options. He settled on, “I like friends that don’t let me charm them.”

Glit stopped outside a truly _disgusting_ establishment, raising an optical ridge at Jazz, “Is that so?”

Jazz stepped forward and held the door for him, “That, and I like friends who’ve seen my spike.”

Glit snorted again, but stepped inside.

\- - -

Jazz lifted his helm from where he’d been listening to the cycle of Soundwave’s spark, propping his chin on the transsteel of his dock, “So.”

Soundwave didn’t look up from his datapad, running a distracted servo down Jazz’s back, “Hm?”

Jazz grinned for just a moment, his own affection and the memory of Soundwave’s love distracting him. Soundwave’s mask and visor were both retracted, his optics squinting at the datapad, a small frown pulling at his mouth. Jazz pressed a kiss to his dock, “Whatcha reading?”

“Economic report from Vezoria VII,” Soundwave’s frown pulled further, and his optics tracked quickly across the datapad.

“Nerd,” Jazz said, unable to stop himself from pressing another kiss to Soundwave’s dock. Soundwave finally looked at him, amusement and affection bleeding across his features. Jazz was never happier than when he discovered Soundwave’s complete lack of poker face behind the mask.

“Did you want something?” Soundwave asked, dropping his vocalizer a register.

Jazz squirmed, the sound resonating through his protoform, “Mean.”

“Mm,” Soundwave hummed, back in his normal range.

“So,” Jazz said, trying to get back on track, “Knotting, huh?”

“Mm,” Soundwave hummed again, clearly trying to sound disaffected, but his faceplates just barely pinked with energon. Jazz grinned.

“Anything else knocking around in that mysterious processor of yours?” Jazz wanted to accompany the words with a tap to Soundwave’s helm, but he was comfortable. He settled for squeezing his digits into the seam under them. Soundwave didn’t flinch.

“Could be,” Soundwave said, “Could not be.”

“Could be, he says,” Jazz wheedled, letting his helm fall back down to press his audial to Soundwave’s dock, listening to his spark again, “Could not be he says. Never with a straight answer, hm?”

“Someone has to keep you on your edge,” Soundwave rumbled, and Jazz heard him pick his datapad back up.

“My edge,” Jazz mumbled.

Soundwave didn’t answer, and Jazz knew without looking that he was drawn back into his datapad. Jazz listened to the even cycle of his spark and closed his optics.

**Author's Note:**

> detailed warnings: soundwave sets up the surgery for jazz to get a knotting mod without telling him what mod he's getting, and glit isn't telling either. jazz trusts soundwave and goes under without questioning it too hard.
> 
> from my summer heat bingo prompts on twitter [@robopunkcfb](https://twitter.com/robopunkcfb) (now closed!)


End file.
